left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sacrifice
The Sacrifice is a three-chapter http://www.pcgamer.com/2010/08/21/interview-valve-on-their-new-left-4-dead-dlc/ DLC for both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 ''and was released on October 5th, 2010. The Sacrifice takes place after Blood Harvest, and is considered to be the prologue to The Passing, as both campaigns are connected to each other. The DLC is free for PC players, while for Xbox 360 players it comes in two separate packages on Xbox Live (one for ''Left 4 Dead and one for Left 4 Dead 2), and costs 560 Microsoft Points for each one.http://www.l4d.com/blog/post.php?id=4352" The campaign is called "The Sacrifice", with the obvious interpretation being that one of the Survivors has to sacrifice themselves in order to enable the survival of the team. Canonically, Bill is the one who makes this choice, as seen by his unfortunate appearance in The Passing's finale inside a generator room, as well as the comic. The tagline, "It's your funeral", refers to the idiom "it's your funeral", basically meaning someone may have made a bad choice, and if they follow up on it, they will have to endure the direct consequences regarding that choice. Released in The Sacrifice Both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 * The Sacrifice campaign. * Five new Achievements. * New dialogue for all the original survivors. * A new item "Explosive Barrel", which is an unmovable combination of the Gas can and Propane tank. Only for Left 4 Dead 2 * A port of No Mercy which includes usage of the ''Left 4 Dead'' Survivors. * Five New Mutations: Taaannnkk!!, Hunting Party, Lone Gunman, Bleed Out Versus and Healing Gnome (only for users who have bought or own The Passing DLC). * New dialogue about the Left 4 Dead 2 Special Infected for all original Survivors. * The CEDA Worker Infected and the Worker Infected also appear in this campaign and in No Mercy. Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements Unlike other campaigns, The Sacrifice's Achievements can be obtained separately on both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. Two of the Achievements, SUPREME SACRIFICE and KILL BILL, are only obtained by the player who sacrifices themselves in Left 4 Dead, while in Left 4 Dead 2, it counts for the whole team. Notes * Chet Faliszek commented in a thread on the steam user forums with a new line for Bill in The Sacrifice. This was in response to players who were concerned about the availability of Bill's voice actor, Jim French, as he was unavailable for lines in Crash Course and The Passing. * The Hunting Rifle in Left 4 Dead (commonly referred to as the Sniper Rifle prior to Left 4 Dead 2, which the interview may have made a mistake on) has been rebalanced to match its counterpart in Left 4 Dead 2''http://www.pcgamer.com/2010/08/21/interview-valve-on-their-new-left-4-dead-dlc/" . * One of the pictures released shows the player wielding the M60, meaning this is the second campaign in which it becomes available. * The finale introduces a new way of completing a campaign. First, the the Survivors must start up three generators; second, they must get on the bridge and raise it; and finally one team member must sacrifice themselves re-starting a generator in the face of impossible odds. * The finale of this campaign takes place in the same area as The Port from The Passing. As a result, the Survival mode level is incredibly similar. * This campaign has an unusual scripted amount of Tanks. The first is a Tank in a train car on The Docks, the next three come from the three generators in Port Finale which the Survivors will face in succession while waiting for the bridge to open up, and the final four scripted Tanks appear after the Survivors have got onto the bridge and raised it half-way. * This is the only DLC to be released for both ''Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. * As is the case on the Dead Air poster, that for The Sacrifice also illustrates Bill without his signature cigarette. ** Notably, the sunlight from behind Bill forms a halo around his head. Whether this is coincidence or intentional (as it seems to symbolize his canon death) is not known. Seeing as the Achievement "Kill Bill" also does this, it would seem intentional. ** So far this is the only campaign poster to feature Francis with his gloves on. ** It is also the only campaign poster to have Zoey carrying a weapon other than her pistols. ** In the campaign poster, Francis is seen holding a Combat Shotgun and Bill seem to be holding an AK-47, both weapons from Left 4 Dead 2. * In all three Chapters the Survivors make oblique references to events that took place in the comic (Zoey berating Bill for leaving soldiers to die for example) but they never specifically say what happened and who was involved. * The Sacrifice is the second DLC to release additional community lines recorded by Valve for Custom Campaigns. This time, only Bill's voice actor recorded community lines (in addition to all his other new lines for The Sacrifice, along with Left 4 Dead 2 Special Infected cries) to fit in with the other Left 4 Dead community lines referencing the cold. ** Bill's voice actor also recorded twenty movie lines which appear to be unused, and either left in by accident or for the community to use. All of them appear to be themed on his dying words after he is mortally wounded by the multiple Tanks and waiting for them to approach him. * There is a mistake with the license plates on the cars for the Left 4 Dead version of the campaign. The setting is in Georgia, but the plates read Pennsylvania. This might be caused by an oversight by one of the developers that reused the cars in Left 4 Dead 2 in that version of the DLC and might have forgot to add the Georgia cars in the Left 4 Dead version of the DLC which then reused the cars from Left 4 Dead which have Pennsylvania plates. ** Although it could be intentional as it could be cars from Pennsylvania fleeing towards Georgia. * Unusually, despite taking place around the same locations as The Passing, there are no Golf Clubs anywhere. * This is the only campaign in Left 4 Dead to take place in the evening (as opposed to night, midnight, or early morning as the past campaigns have been). This modifies gameplay (e.g.) the Infected can be first seen at longer ranges than previously, although the Witches are stationary rather than wandering around. * The game designers make clever use of a "river fog" effect that changes in density to signal the passage of time. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version of The Sacrifice (along with the Left 4 Dead 2 version of No Mercy), the Survivor Bots' preferences for Tier 2 weaponry have changed: Zoey prefers Assault Rifle variants, Francis prefers Hunting Rifle variants, Louis prefers Auto Shotgun variants, while Bill remains unchanged, still preferring Assault Rifle variants. This is most likely because the Left 4 Dead Survivors take the gun preference of their corresponding Left 4 Dead 2 Survivor (Bill to Nick; Louis to Coach; Francis to Ellis; Zoey to Rochelle). * The P220 Pistol in Left 4 Dead 2 was tweaked a little to match with the Left 4 Dead M1911 Pistol's damage. * The people firing the distant gunfire may have became the Fallen Survivors in The Passing, as no gunfire is heard in The Passing. External Links * GameTrailers TV Interview * The Sacrifice Official Comic Page * Left 4 Dead The Sacrifice Teaser * The Sacrifice Official Site Gallery sacrifice 2.png Sacrifice.png sacrifice 3.png sacerifice 4.png The_sacrifice_louis_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 1 The_sacrifice_zoey_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 2 The_sacrifice_francis_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 3 The_sacrifice_bill_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 4 The Sacrifice.jpg|The Sacrifice References Category:The Sacrifice Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns Category:Downloadable Content Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns